A Christmas
by IHaveAMessedUpSenseOfHumor
Summary: 'Sadly, sadly' Brave and Crow are spending Christmas in Norway but something dreadful occurs that completely destroys the spirit. Rated T for violence. Not an AU. First third-person story. TricksterShipping. Gift!fic for lalunaticscribe.


Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any of its characters.

**Author Note: **First time writing third person. Let's see how that goes.

A Christmas...

Once upon a time a prince with flaming hair and a harpy with ink black wings fell in love. This love was as pure and innocent as the driven snow. They were the sweetest people you'd ever met, even if they did have a tricky side. Of course purity is famous for its frailty and so they shattered like glass thrown to the ground of hardened ice. Yes they were spilt apart like a tree by a diamond ice, split apart on the day that was reserved for their love. Sadly, sadly, let me tell you how.

The harpy was snuggling into the shoulder of the prince on the magic machine they were riding together. The sage with more magic than any of the others that exist at all choose to take them from the kindness of his not-so frozen heart. The reaper frowned and tried to sleep the entire time, the prince gave him no rest. The sage inquired about the hero and the harpy knows not where he may be or what he do anymore. Those bonds had fractured like a rock thrown against a skull. The harpy and the prince bantered back and forth and kept the reaper entertained until they reached the frozen lands where both the sage and reaper were raised. The sage smiled as always and then he turned to the prince and his harpy and said,

"We are here."

The reaper nodded and taking his satchel filled with armor and clothes slid of the back of the wonderful flying machine driven by the sage. The sage let them get off first before hopping off himself.

"Please be careful." Asked the sage as the prince slid across the frozen grounds.

The harpy was red faced as was the prince, either from the cold or the passion, probably both knowing them. The prince embraced his lover harpy with the ink black wings and the reaper snorted as they walked to a large castle. The trio and their recent addition opened the gates of the almost silent space and put their equipment down. The sage looked over his sword and smiled as he remembered the moments spent feeling unimaginable power. The reaper only thought of the losses and the prince, his lover. Reluctantly putting the sword down the sage whispered to himself,

"Goodbye, I pray that I may fight with you again."

The reaper put his down as well and the prince threw his obviously upset. Placing a warm and calm hand on the prince's shoulder the harpy with ink black wings said,

"It's alright."

The prince smiled lopsidedly and embraced him back with happy tears.

"You two are so girly." Jested the reaper with a sly smirk.

"Look who's talking." The prince smiled.

"What's that supposed to me?"

"It means you're being a hypocrite, you're as girly as I am."

"You hear this?" The reaper asked the sage.

The sage simply smiled and left the reaper to sulk. Grabbing the harpy the tricky prince ran up the stairs to his chambers and slammed the door with too much enthusiasm. Grinning he opened the door to where he kept his fabrics. Throwing them around he asked his harpy what would look good. There would be a festival you seem for the winter solstice. The harpy helped him pick out something respectable and the trickster prince did the same for the bird. The two laughed and joked about what they thought the sage and the reaper would wear.

"I bet he'll wear a dress, he's so girly!" Laughs the prince.

"Yeah he is. Hey how long do you think it takes him to brush that hair?" The harpy asked with a grin.

"Hours."

"Yeah sounds right."

"He used to be in the army you know, seems kinda weird to me. What about you?"

"Maybe he isn't as prissy as I thought."

"Yeah he has some kicks."

Changing the subject to the reaper they laughed again.

"I wonder if he'll even remember what day it is." The harpy with ink black wings giggles.

"Probably not, he forgot last year. Imagine this, he walks down the stairs and I'm sitting all dolled up and he looks and asks 'Shit, did someone die?' And I look at him like 'No.' And then I get this idea and say, 'Yes, h-he's dead!' And I wail into his chest and then he's all like, 'Who's dead?' And I say 'My father!' And he doesn't get that I never had parents and freaks out and tries to comfort me until I say, 'He's been dead for years! I was just messing with you!' Then he punched me for making him worry but it was funny." The prince tells the harpy.

They laugh some more until the sage tells them to come downstairs. The reaper didn't forget this time and was sitting as finely dressed as all the rest.

"Ready to go guys?" Asked the reaper.

"Yes." The sage stated plainly.

"Yeah." The harpy said as well.

"One more thing!" The prince screamed and running through the building he grabs a present for his love and heads out the door with the trio plus one. Sighing the reaper followed at a slower pace and the sage followed suit. The festival included a giant tree being put in the center of the kingdom and gifts being exchanged. Sadly, sadly, one man wasn't happy for a reason that I do not know. The man with a dagger in his hand walked the streets that were sparkling in the falling sun with ice crystals, quite a fine sight.

"I don't celebrate this you know." Said the sage to the prince.

"Why not?" The prince asked.

"Not my religion. I got you and your boyfriend a present anyway."

A gloved hand gives the prince a small box.

"T-thank you! I wouldn't be able to afford this any other way!"

He hugs the sage tightly and then runs off to the harpy. They walk together down the street to the perfect place to exchange gifts. The sun fell even lower and the glassy floor still shone. The heavy footsteps of the man were audible through the streets, even the dirty rats that scurried beneath the streets could hear. The man walked right by the lovers before stopping and glancing at the two.

"Will you be mine?" Asked the prince on one knee.

"Yes!" The harpy cheered before embracing the prince.

The dagger was thrown by the man and struck the harpy in the head and went through to the knee of the prince. The shattered body of a harpy with ink black wings collapses to the ground and splits in two and holding his struggling throat the prince screams for help. The man walks away with no regrets. Screaming, screaming, sadly, sadly, the prince sunk to the ground with his hands in his flame red hair. He cried into the glassy streets and holding fast to the gift that was for his one and only he stopped screaming and taking off his coat placed it on the harpy with ink black wings turned red. Running down the streets was the reaper whom heard the dagger pierce straight through and the sage came behind. They screamed the prince's name through the streets only to see him fine and the harpy with reddened wings collapsed with his shattered body lying next to him. Sadly, sadly the prince sobbed into the chest of the reaper and the sage called the guards. How could such a tragedy occur? Sadly, sadly, the tale ends.

...Tragedy

**Additional Note: **I think this went rather horribly. Merry Christmas.


End file.
